lamulanafandomcom-20200214-history
Controlling the Heavens
=Controlling the Heavens= Here, all that is in the heavens can be controlled. He who controls the heavens can control time as well. — Tablet at E-6 in the Mausoleum of the Giants Introduction In the Mausoleum of the Giants, Room E-6 contains three switches that, if pressed correctly, allow access to various parts of the mausoleum. How the Switches Work Experimentation with the switches would lead one to conclude that the switches cycle through three possible states: star, moon, and sun. However, to understand how the switches work, it's better to think of them as cycling through 6 possible values: #Star #Moon #Sun #Star #Sun #Moon Whenever one of the three switches is hit, three things happen: *The switch that was hit increases its value by one. Therefore, if the hit switch was originally a 4 (star), it changes to a 5 (Sun). If it was originally a 6 (Moon), it cycles back to become a 1 (Star). *The switch to the right of the hit switch increases its value by two. Therefore, if the switch was originally a 4 (star), it changes to a 6 (Moon). A 5 would become a 1, and a 6 would become a 2. If the switch that was hit was the rightmost switch, then the leftmost switch is the switch that increases by 2. *The switch to the left of the hit switch increases its value by three. Therefore a 3 becomes a 6, a 4 becomes a 1, a 5 becomes a 2. If the switch that was hit was the leftmost switch, then the rightmost switch is the switch that increases by 3. For example, if the switches started as 1,1,1 (star star star), and the leftmost switch was hit 6 times, this is how the switches would change: *1,1,1 (star star star) *2,3,4 (moon sun star) *3,5,1 (sun sun star) *4,1,4 (star star star) *5,3,1 (sun sun star) *6,5,4 (moon sun star) *1,1,1 (star star star) If when entering the switch room, you see three stars, it is impossible to tell just by looking if the switches are 111, 144, 414, etc. Only by manipulating the switches can this information be learned. Tips *If you continually hit the same switch over and over, it will repeat a cycle after every 6 hits. *If you continually hit the same switch over and over, and the switch to the right of the hit switch shows a *#sun, it will alternate as sun sun star sun sun star *#moon, it will alternate as moon moon star moon moon star *#star, it will either alternate as star sun sun star sun sun (1,3,5,1,3,5) or star moon moon star moon moon (4,6,2,4,6,2) *If you continually hit the same switch over and over, and the switch to the left of the hit switch shows a *#sun or moon, it will alternate as sun moon sun moon sun moon (2,5,2,5 or 3,6,3,6) *#star, it will stay as a star (1,4,1,4) Solution ;Moons :Hit the Right pedestal, then Center. ;Stars :When all pedestals show Moons, hit Left, Center, Center. ;Suns :When all pedestals show Stars, leave the room and re-enter. Hit Right, Right, Center, Center, Right and Right. Note: to return to Moons after getting Suns, strike any pedestal once, leave, and come back. The pedestals will have reset to their default configuration, at which point it is easy to achieve Moons. Effects ;Stars :The statue in G-4 changes position, allowing you to collect the Ankh Jewel in G-3. ;Suns :The statue in H-4 changes position, allowing you to reach the pedestal that triggers the ankh to appear. ;Moons :The statue in C-5 changes position, allowing you to reach the ankh after fulfilling the above conditions.